On A Cold Winter's Night
by Persephone Corelli
Summary: Nancy receives a phone call that requires her to deliver terrible news to the Hardy family. May change rating to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.- I am going to go out on a limb and warn any readers that updates may take time. If there is an overwhelming questioning of why, I will let people know when I post the next chapter. :) Also, while I have been writing fanfiction for years, it has mainly been Anita Blake is a huge A/E shipper and this is my first ND/HB fic. Please excuse any OOC as it has been forever since I have read the series. N/F is my ship of choice as I prefer my fanfic to be relationships I can not really read about, usually ever. ;) In this story they are the ages of Nancy- 20, Frank- 20 and Joe- 19. I hope you all enjoy and I will do my best to update as frequently as possible. Thank you!!_

Nancy glanced in the rearview mirror and took a centering breath. Her hands gripped the steering wheel in a death grip; her knuckles a pale white against the dark color of the leather. Meeting her own blue gaze for a few moments helped bring her breathing under control and she slowly released the wheel. Glancing over at the two-story house before her she reminded herself once again that she really needed to get in there. Time was running out. The caller had said she only had 24 hours to deliver the message and, thanks to the blizzard-like conditions, she was coming up on 20 as it was. Cursing the storm that had forced her to drive to New York from Illinois, she quickly ran through the heavy snow fall to the Hardy's front door. Knocking on the door with one hand she rubbed her eyes with the other trying to keep them open. She went to knock again when she felt a soft chest under her knuckles rather than hard wood. Jumping back she sputtered an apology into the warm, brown eyes that met hers.

"Frank!! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the door had opened."

Frank grinned at her and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Nancy, what a surprise. What are you doing here? And in this weather?"

Nancy managed a tight smile as she pulled away. "I really needed to speak with you and your family. Is everyone here?" She held her breath hoping that Frank would tell her that his father was home and the call was a hoax.

"Sure." He ushered her in out of the cold and closed the door. While helping Nancy remove her coat and taking her hat he spoke. "Everyone's in the family room watching a movie." Nancy followed Frank while tucking a wayward red strand behind her ear. Releasing the breath she had been holding she started to feel better as he continued. "Well, everyone but Dad that is. He's out on an assignment." Dread settled into her stomach and she said a weak, "oh."

"Hey, look who dropped by." Joe looked up at Frank's announcement and jumped up to wrap Nancy in a big hug. "Nan! Did you see the weather outside?" Shaking his head he let her go so his mother could hug her as well. "Hello, Nancy. It's nice to see you even if it is during a blizzard." Nancy hugged Mrs. Hardy tightly. "I'm afraid there is more to this than a social visit but I really don't know how to say this to you all." Tears burned her eyes and she hid her head in Mrs. Hardy's shoulder to help stem them.

Laura Hardy patted her on the back before gently lifting her chin. "How about you sit over by the fire to warm up while I get some hot cocoa and then you can tell us whatever it is. Surely 5 minutes won't kill anyone." Nancy choked back a sob at her unintended wording and nodded her head. "Ok. Let's do that."

Frank pushed her into a black leather recliner and rubbed one of her frozen hands lightly between his. "Whatever the reason for the visit, I'm….well, we're glad to see you." Nancy gave him a soft smile as her hand tingled with warmth. Gently swapping her hands she nods. "Yeah, it's been awhile." Their gazes locked and for a moment nothing else mattered.

Laura smiled at the picture she saw when she reentered the room. Joe was curled up on the sofa while Frank was sitting at Nancy's feet warming her hands with his own. She had always known that there was something more to their relationship, but always understood why they did not go anywhere. With Frank now single she wondered if Nancy was as well. Clearing her throat softly she made her way over to the table and set down the tray. She noticed Nancy's hands shake slightly when she reached for a hot cocoa. Waiting until everyone was wrapped in a hot mug of chocolate she turned serious eyes on Nancy. "So, what brings you to our door?"

Nancy took a breath and let it out slowly. "I'm here because I was told to be here." Taking a small sip of the cocoa she sat up straight and turned her eyes directly on Mrs. Hardy's. "About 21 hours ago I received a call on my personal cell phone saying that Mr. Hardy was being held captive and I was to deliver the news to you all, in person, within 24 hours or he would be executed. I tried to fly here, but with the weather the airports were down and I was told by them not to call. 'In person or he dies.' I believe is what they said. So, I hopped in my car and drove straight through and now here I am. They also told me that they were watching you all, and me, to see that everyone was following through on what they were told and to expect a call within the hour of my arrival for ransom demands." Nancy lowered her cup to the table and stood, suddenly sick to her stomach. All the Hardys looked as if she had discharged a firearm. "I'm so sorry. I keep hoping I'll wake up in my bed at home and that this is just a nightmare, but it isn't and I'm sorry." She moved to leave the room and give them some privacy when she felt arms being wrapped around her from behind. Knowing it was Frank she leaned back into his embrace. "Where are you going? It's not your fault this is happening. We'll figure it out."

Nancy felt tears sting her eyes once more. How could he be so sweet to her after the news she had just given them? Joe stood and pulled her from his brother. "Frank is right. If you want to blame someone, blame the psycho who took our dad. Not yourself." Nancy looked over at Mrs. Hardy who nodded. "You listen to my boys. They know what they are saying. Now, have you tried calling my husband's cell phone?" Nancy shook her head. "I was told I was only allowed to come here and tell you. I was not even allowed to tell my father I was leaving or they said they would kill Mr. Hardy." Laura nodded. "Ok, well, while we have no choice but to wait, let's get you settled. You'll stay here with us of course." Laura stood and wrapped Nancy in another hug. "I know what it must have taken for you to tell us this and I just want to thank you for doing this. Whether this turns out to be nothing or something, I will never forget what you did for this family." Wrapping an arm around her Laura gently led her from the room. "Did you bring anything?" Nancy shook her head. "No, I was not sure how long it would take to get here so I just drove. I have the clothes I am wearing and that is about it."

Laura smiled despite the serious situation. "Well then I say that we need to go out tomorrow morning and get you some clothes." Nancy gave a watery chuckle. "Provided we are not in serious trouble…….sounds good."

Nancy helped Laura set up the bed. As she was fluffing a pillow Frank appeared holding a T-shirt and boxer shorts. "Hey, I overheard that you did not bring anything so I thought you could use this to sleep in…at least for tonight." Laura smiled into her shoulder at the sight of her eldest son loaning clothes to Nancy. The red flush to his skin was hot enough to start a fire. She quietly made her way from the room mumbling something about checking on dinner. Nodding acknowledgement to Mrs. Hardy, Nancy accepted the clothes gratefully. "Thanks! This is so much better than having to sleep naked."

She went still before placing the items on the bed, stuttering. "What I mean is….well……you know….since I have nothing else to sleep in. You know?" Frank's blush burned hotter as he nodded. Clearing his throat he changed the subject. "What time did you get the call?" Nancy glanced at her watch. "Let's see, it is 5pm now and I received the call at 9pm my time. Though that would be 10pm your time so I am not sure what the kidnappers meant by the 24 hour period. Would it be 9pm or 10pm that makes 24 hours?..." She trailed off at Frank's finger covering her lips. "Calm down. You're here now and well before the 9 or 10 deadline so either way it's done. Hopefully the people will call soon and we can get my father back that much quicker."

Joe walked into the room. "Don't you mean _our _father?" He winked at Frank before gesturing to the door. "Mom wishes our presence downstairs. Dinner is ready." Without waiting for a response he made his way toward the heavenly smell of beef stew.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Thanks to Lady Emily for the review. Hopefully this chapter helps bring about some answers._

Half way through dinner the phone rang. Nancy and the Hardys stiffened before Mrs. Hardy moved over to the phone.

"Hello."

'_You have been informed by now that we have your husband. Tell no one about this. Do nothing for now. Any attempt to delay or ignore any of our requests will cost him in body parts. Stay by the phone. We will contact you again soon.'_

Mrs. Hardy's hand shook as she set the receiver down. Taking a deep breath she turned to Frank, Joe and Nancy's hopeful faces. Up till now she had hoped it was some cruel prank. She doubted anyone would play this twisted of a game without a hostage. Taking her seat she carefully let them know what was said on the phone.

Like a shot Joe was up from his seat. "There is no way in hell someone is going to hack up our father!"

Frank walked over to Joe. "Calm down. They said as long as we did what we were told he would be fine. We have no choice but to believe that much." Inside Frank was breaking. The thought of someone harming their father in the ways he was imagining made him want to be physically ill. As Joe slumped into the chair with his head in his hands, Frank looked over to Nancy. She had moved over to wrap Mrs. Hardy in a hug. His heart broke a little to see his normally unflappable mother and usually unaffected Nancy in tears. Sitting beside Joe he decided to allow them a moment before doing….something. Anything.

After 20 minutes of quiet, Mrs. Hardy excused her self. "I am taking the phone with me. I will get you all when/if they call again tonight. Try and get some sleep." She glanced over the remains of dinner but could not bring herself to care. "Leave this. I will take care of it tomorrow." Pulling herself together she quietly retreated to the room she shared with Fenton. Upon entering she noticed the small picture beside the bed of their wedding day. Picking it up she studied a much younger couple with carefree grins and love shining in their eyes. Running a shaky finger along the jaw of the man she had loved her whole life she prayed and hoped that everything would turn out fine. Curling onto the bed with the picture and phone, Laura cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joe watched his mother leave the room but could find no way to say anything to her. He felt bereft, listless. He wanted to scream but also never wanted to speak again. It was an odd feeling. One he never wanted to feel again. Glancing over at his brother, he silently watched as Frank handed Nancy a tissue. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to reach out to Vanessa. He knew he couldn't as it could cause major problems but he wanted to hold something good for awhile. Letting his eyes close he wondered what Frank was thinking. To have this happen so soon after his and Callie's major break up had to be eating him up. Frank had yet to talk about it and it had happened almost a month ago. _'Maybe I should have pushed him about it.' _Shaking his head he dismissed the thought even as it finished forming. Force was never the way to deal with any Hardy.

Nancy felt lost. She had felt pretty sure this was not a prank but a part of her really had hoped it would be nothing more than some sick joke. Now here she was, sitting in the Hardy home after delivering horrifying news and the kicker of it all was Frank. He was being so damn sweet about everything and she just could not understand why he, or anyone else for that matter, wasn't mad at her at all. I mean, it wasn't her fault, but should it really have been this easy? Ned had certainly never made it this easy for her. It had eventually led to their breakup a month ago. Refusing to let all that thought travel further she stood and started to collect all the dishes to carry them into the kitchen. Silently Frank helped and they cleaned up dinner in a few short minutes. Nancy was dead tired, having not slept in over 24 hours, but she could not find it in her to lay down. She itched to do something. Anything.

Frank put the last dish away while wondering what to do. His mother had gone to bed, Joe looked lost in his own world and Nancy……well no matter what she looked beautiful, but she looked upset. Not that this had not been an upsetting night but he did not think that was all that was bothering her. She had been too distant. Too reluctant to speak or be near anyone. _'Did she think any of us blame her?' _He hoped she was not thinking something so foolish. Grabbing her arms gently he pulled her in for a hug. After she resisted for a moment she relaxed against him, burrowing her head in his shoulder as she relished his warmth. "Nancy, are you alright? Is something else wrong? You know we don't blame you at all, right?" Nancy's eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall. "How can you be so nice about this? I had to tell you something awful and you comfort me?!" Joe came around the kitchen having heard Nancy's raised voice. He pulled her from Frank and into his own arms. "Shhhh, how could we blame you for this? You traveled here in horrible conditions. How many people would do that?" Frank gave Joe a look of gratitude. He had not been sure up till then what his brother thought of Nancy's forced role in this. He was immensely glad he did not blame her for this either.

Nancy sniffled a little and stepped free of the brothers. "I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me. I was so worried the whole way here that I would get a door slammed in my face or you would threaten to never speak to me again or something equally….." She trailed of as she could not find any words to describe her thoughts.

"Girl-like?" Joe gave her a grin and Frank chuckled as Nancy swatted Joe's arm. "What?" Joe held up his hands as if in surrender. "Those are things girls do when they hear bad news from a friend. They can be irrational. Guys are more go with the flow which is why we are the best." He gave a wink as Nancy finally gave a small giggle. "Oh yes Joe Hardy, you are _soooo _not the rational one of your family." At Joe's affronted look, Nancy burst into more laughter.

Frank snorted at the expression on his brother's face. "Well, she has a point Joe." Joe stuck his tongue out and made his way to the stairs. "Fine, pick on me. I'm going to lie down. See if there is any way I can get any sleep after today." Waving he dashed up the stairs leaving Frank and Nancy alone.

Frank cleared his throat. "Well I guess you are exhausted. You have been up for a full 24 hours now, right?" Nancy nodded. "Yes I have, but I am too wired to sleep." After an awkward silence she went on, "But don't feel you have to stay up for me. I mean, if you want to go to bed you can. Not that you need my permission though……" Frank laid a finger over Nancy's lips for the second time that evening. "It's ok. I'm nowhere near tired. How about we watch a movie? I have a TV and DVD player in my room so we won't keep anyone else awake. We can make some popcorn and watch something mindless to take our minds off being unable to do anything right now but worry and not sleep." Nancy looked at Frank and nodded. "Ok, but nothing horror. I do not think I could take that right now." "Agreed. I think horror is off the table for awhile to come." They quickly grabbed some popcorn and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank looked down on Nancy's sleeping form

Frank looked down on Nancy's sleeping form. They had tried to watch a romantic comedy, Nancy's choice of course, before giving up and just talking. Nancy had broken down and told Frank about her and Ned's split a month before. Ned had wanted to talk about settling down and possibly starting a family, but Nancy hadn't felt ready for that yet. While it hurt her to admit it, they both felt it was better if they take a break for the time being. Though the break was possibly only temporary, Nancy had seemed fairly sure it would turn into something more permanent once Ned found someone new. Frank's arm curled around her shoulders. It was always difficult hearing about the end of any relationship. After Nancy was done telling him about that and things back home there had been a silence. For the first time in the past month, Frank began to open up and told Nancy the story about Callie and his public breakup. Closing his eyes he laid back on his pillow recalling what he told her.

"_I could have handled it better. I mean, going off like that in a restaurant was no way to act." Nancy squeezed his hand. "Frank, you caught her out with another guy after she broke off her date with you. I think it is understandable that you would lose some of your cool." Frank nodded. "I'm not saying she did not deserve my anger. I just think I should have pulled her to the side or confronted her alone later. I hate scenes." Pausing he makes a weak joke. "That's more a Joe thing to do. Him being the hothead in the family and all." _

They had chuckled and he felt more like his old self again. No one here had pressed him on the details though he knew they must all be curious. To be honest he was surprised by Joe's restraint. Normally his brother pulled it out of him whether he was ready or not. Opening his eyes he watched Nancy sleep for a moment. Whatever Joe's reasons for not pushing, he was grateful to have been able to speak with Nancy about it. Vanessa was great to talk to for a female perspective, but she was also friends with Callie and he had not wanted to get in between that.

Nancy murmured in her sleep and rolled more fully into his chest. Frank smiled and turned off the light. He knew she would likely be embarrassed in the morning, but he could not bring himself to wake her after all she had gone through the last day and some. Curling himself into her he allowed himself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laura awoke to a shrill ringing in her ears. Jerking upright she quickly hit the talk button on the phone. "Hello?" Her shoulders slumped. "Yes, Gertrude it is wonderful to hear from you. No, no, Fenton is not home right now. Yes, he is on a case. Yes, when he checks in I will let him know to call you. Bye"

Rubbing the tears from her eyes Laura glanced over at her bedside clock. 6 am. She felt like she had been run over by a truck, but somehow managed to get 5-6 hours of sleep. Pulling herself from bed she decided to go clean up from last night and start breakfast. She had no idea when anyone else would be awake or when they would receive a call, but she wanted to keep herself busy.

Making her way to the kitchen she smiled as she saw everything neat and clean. Tucking a dish towel into her pocket she hesitated before moving to the stairs, needing to see that her boys were alright. Though she could hear from the hallway that Joe was fine, she opened the door anyway and could not help the smile as she took in the sight of her youngest. Joe's blond hair was matted up on one side of his head; his body sprawled out to cover every available inch with his covers flung down to the floor. Shaking her head, she quietly closed the door and paused at Nancy's door. Pressing into the room she was brought up short at the sight of the made bed sitting there empty. She swallowed a brief feeling of panic before moving on to Frank's room. If Nancy was not there, then she would really worry.

Pulling open Frank's door a little harder than she meant, she sighed in relief as she noticed Frank and Nancy curled up on his bed sleeping. Smiling at the way her son was holding Nancy close while she snuggled into him she moved to re-close the door as Frank jolted awake. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he held Nancy tighter for a moment before noticing his mother at the door. Realizing how this could look he slowly tried to move his arm from under Nancy, but as she stirred he could not bring himself to wake her before she was ready. Instead he looked his mom in the eye and, keeping his voice low, started to explain Nancy's presence. "Mom! Oh, um, Nancy and I couldn't sleep and we tried to watch a movie, but just could not get into it so we sat up last night catching up. Then she fell asleep and I just could not wake her after everything…well, you know, and I swear it isn't anything…." He trailed off as his mother started to chuckle.

Mrs. Hardy shook her head as her eldest rambled on a mile a minute. "I can see nothing happened." Smiling a bit fuller now she could not help but tease him. She winked before continuing. "Though maybe next time a note would be good. I almost had a panic attack when I found Nancy not in her room. Maybe we could work out a signal?" Joe came up from behind his mother, scratching his chest. "A signal for what?" He glanced over Frank and Nancy a moment before a wicked grin split his face. "Oh, that kind of signal." He winked as Frank's face flamed red. Laura laughed, but swatted Joe on the rear with the towel. "Go shower, you scamp. I'm going to make breakfast." Joe lightly rubbed where his mother connected still smirking at Frank. "So what do you think? Boxers on the doorknob, look elsewhere?" Frank flung a pillow at his laughing brother's back as he retreated into the bathroom.

Frank heard a light yawn before blue eyes met his. Nancy froze a moment before bolting upright in bed. Her forehead hit Frank's and they both sat back rubbing the sore spot. "I'm sorry." Nancy was embarrassed. She had no idea when she fell asleep, but she hoped no one knew where she was now. Frank chuckled. "No problem. This is better than anything else that has happened this morning." Nancy smiled before his words sank in. "What do you mean?" Frank wrapped an arm around Nancy's shoulders. "Well, my mother opened the door a few minutes ago and found us sleeping together." Nancy gasped and her cheeks flamed red. "Oh no. She knows we only slept, right?" Frank nodded. Nancy relaxed a bit into Frank. "But, then Joe saw us too." Nancy groaned into Frank's shirt. "Please tell me you're kidding." She pulled back to look into his face. "Nope, he walked up just as my mom suggested we work out a signal for letting her know you are in the room with me." "She what?!" Frank chuckled at the look on Nancy's face. "Joe suggested boxer shorts on the doorknob. What do you think?" Frank laughed at the blush that flooded Nancy's face. "I'll take that as a no then." He grinned as he hugged her to him. He glanced over as he heard the bathroom door open. Joe gave a big grin and a cheeky wave before disappearing into his room. Nancy's face burned hotter as she spoke into Frank's chest. "I know you love him, but I may have to kill him." Frank laughed. "Go take your shower. It will help." Nancy nodded. "I'll go, but unless you can reverse time I do not think anything can help us now."


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N.- Sorry about the long time between updates. My beta kidnapped the chapter for a month and I just got it back today. Thank you for all your reviews and patience. The next chapter is ready to go but it will be awhile before I post it to give people time to read this one. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!_

Nancy, Frank and Joe were all sitting on Frank's bed. Joe had been teasing them mercilessly about this mornings events. Nancy had just about reached the end of her rope when a shriek and a crash tore through the house. All three rushed downstairs to check on Mrs. Hardy. All three were brought up short at the sight before them.

Laura wrapped her arms around her husband crying. "Fenton? Is it really you?"

Fenton quirked a dark brow at Frank, Joe and Nancy before returning his wife's embrace. "Were you expecting someone else? Sorry I have not called or returned any calls. I lost my cell phone and just bought a disposable one this morning." He tilted his wife's face up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Wiping her cheeks he pulls her in for another hug. "What is wrong?"

Frank was the first to recover his voice. "You were kidnapped. Or at least we were told you were."

Fenton gently moved his wife to the side so he could approach his sons. "What are you talking about?" Instead of responding, Joe and Frank wrapped their father in tight hugs of their own. Hugging them back he met Nancy's blue gaze. "Can you explain, please?"

Nancy nodded and swallowed hard. She quietly and quickly explained her presence and everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours. Fenton squeezed his wife close as Nancy described the phone call Laura had received. Once she was done explaining they all sat around the dining table where breakfast was waiting. Fenton pointed a fork in Frank's direction before speaking.

"For now we pretend I am not home. We have no idea if this call was just a cruel prank or if these people really have someone they think is me. There is no telling what they will do if the latter is true. They may kill the person."

Nancy looked at Fenton. "What about my father? He has no idea about anything and is likely worried sick."

Fenton thought about it for a moment. "I will call him myself to explain the situation. Since I have that disposable cell it is unlikely they will know." Everyone nodded their agreement.

After breakfast Laura shooed her children and Nancy out of the house. She desperately needed to reassure herself that Fenton was indeed alive and well and was not going to be able to do that fully with the three of them as an audience. The boys were reluctant to leave their father, which she understood, but eventually agreed to take Nancy shopping since the poor girl had nothing with her. She hugged them goodbye before turning to her husband. Standing on tiptoe she planted a long, hard kiss on his mouth. Pulling back after a few moments she looked into the deep brown eyes she loved so much and smiled. Tugging his hand, she pulled him toward their room where she could conduct a thorough search to make sure he was all in one piece.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joe grumbled from the back seat of the car. "I don't see why all of us have to take Nancy shopping."

Frank and Nancy shared a look that had them laughing. Frank met his brother's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Think about it Joe. Pretend you are Mom and Vanessa is Dad. Why would you shoo your children out of the house?"

The light dawned in Joe's eyes. "Oh! Oh……..ew ew ew. I so did not need that imagery."

Frank and Nancy cracked up at Joe shaking his head and cupping his ears with his hands. Nancy poked Joe's knee. "Well, now you know why." Giving him a mischievous grin she turned her attention back to Frank. "You know, we don't have to go shopping. I could always head out to a store later." Her smiled faded slightly. "Or now that we know your father's home, I might even be leaving soon."

Frank shook his head. "No, we can go shopping. It won't kill Joe. Besides, we can't leave you in one set of clothes. It would be cruelty and I would never hear the end of it from Bess and George when you told them."

He gave her a crooked smile as she laughed. "Alright Hardy. But…."

Her sentence was cut off by Joe's head appearing in the front seat. "Hey! Frank!"

Frank rolled his eyes at his brother. "Joe! Buckle up!"

Joe grinned and continued. "I will in a sec. Can you swing by Vanessa's and drop me off? I texted her and she is awake. Pretty please?"

Nancy giggled at the sight of Joe batting his lashes at his brother. "Fine, but buckle up or you are walking."

Joe grinned at his brother's agreement and sat back. "Aye aye captain!!" Joe saluted smartly as Frank groaned.

Nancy patted his arm. "At least we're dropping him off."

Frank nodded. "True but we will have to pick him up again."

Nancy faked a somber look. "But just think of all the hours of freedom you'll have until then."

Frank grinned widely as Joe protested. "Hey! You all love me! Don't try and deny it!" They all laughed as Joe struck a hero pose.

Frank pulled into Vanessa's driveway and waved to the blonde girl on the front porch. "Have fun Joe. I will call you when we are done." Joe gave them a quick wave before jumping from the car and jogging towards his girlfriend.

As Frank drove away, Nancy watched as Joe spun Vanessa around and kissed her. "He looks so happy with her."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, we were all worried for awhile there that Joe would never recover from what happened to Iola. If for no other reason than she makes Joe come alive, I love Vanessa."

Nancy grinned as she teased him. "Oh really? Does your brother know you're competing for his girl?"

Frank's face turned slightly red as he pulled up to the stop sign. "Ha ha very funny. You know full well what I meant." The chirping of Frank's phone interrupted Nancy's response.

Nancy watched the trees go by and then they went in a semi-circle. "What is wrong?"

Frank laughed. "Apparently Joe told Vanessa I was taking you shopping and is insisting they go along too. She feels you need a female opinion as well as male."

Nancy laughed as they pulled back into the driveway. Vanessa and Joe got into the backseat and Nancy shook Vanessa's hand. Looking over at Joe she winked. "This close, Joe." Nancy held up her pointer finger and thumb. "This close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laura and Fenton lay wrapped in each others arms. Fenton's fingers trailed through his wife's hair as she leaned to kiss his chest. "Not that I am complaining about the welcome home but are you sure the boys should be out shopping right now? If the kidnappers see them, it may look suspicious."

Laura looked into her husband's eyes and sighed. "I know, but I just had to reassure myself that you were real." She cuddled into his side. "Besides, Nancy drove straight through to tell us about you. She brought nothing but the clothes she is wearing. Wouldn't it seem stranger that we didn't buy her more clothes?"

Fenton thought it over for a moment before nodding. "That's true I guess. I need to call Carson and let him know Nancy is here." Laura nodded and started to pull away. Quickly rolling his wife underneath him once more he kissed her lovingly. "Although, I suppose that could wait a few more minutes."

Laura grinned. "In that case……" He silenced her sentence with a deep kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vanessa squealed happily as something occurred to her and she grabbed Nancy's hand. "You boys stay here. Nancy and I have an errand to run. Be right back." Before either boy could protest she dragged Nancy away leaving their bags with the boys.

Nancy laughed at Vanessa's exuberance. "Exactly what is it we have to do without them?"

Vanessa grinned. "Well, Joe's birthday is coming up and I can not think of anything to buy him. I was going to ask Callie to come shopping with me but after the whole thing with Frank…….well, it just didn't seem right for her to be the one I turned to about his brother." Nancy nodded as Vanessa rushed on, "Don't get me wrong. She and I still speak and I love her dearly. She made a big mistake but I can't just drop her…."

Nancy cut Vanessa off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry Vanessa. I understand. It must be hard to handle being her friend, Frank's friend and Joe's girlfriend. Especially now. But, I doubt either of them would hold it against you."

Vanessa calmed a little at Nancy's words. "Ok. That is great to know." She grinned and turned the subject. "Well any ideas for me?"

Nancy thought a moment before grinning wickedly. "You could always give him a gift that keeps on giving."

Vanessa gave Nancy a confused look as she was pulled into a lingerie store. Giggling Vanessa wrapped Nancy in a hug. "I know you were probably joking but this could be perfect."

Nancy hugged her before stepping back. "How so?"

Vanessa winked over her shoulder as she headed for the baby dolls. "Well, um, is there such a thing as too much information? I don't want to gross you out or anything."

Nancy shook her head. "After the things I have seen, heard and so on I don't think anything could bother me anymore. At least nothing that involves lingerie."

Vanessa grinned. "Perfect, then you can give me advice on what to buy and how to proceed."

Nancy grinned. "If you mean how to proceed with Joe I am pretty sure all you will need is to show up naked and he would be good."

Vanessa blurted out a naughty giggle. "Believe me that I already know. But lately he has been hinting at my wearing something special for him. When I asked what he would just shrug and say whatever you want to." Vanessa rolled her eyes then giggled as she noticed Nancy having the same reaction. "I have no idea what to wear as I never have before so I need help picking something out that will knock his socks off."

Nancy nodded and pulled a few things off some racks and handed them to Vanessa. "Here go try a few on and we will get something soft, sexy and totally wowing." Vanessa spun off to the dressing room as Nancy took a seat to wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joe looked over at Frank for the millionth time since the girls had headed off over an hour ago. "Frank, please call Nancy and see where they are."

Frank rolled his eyes at his brother's whined request. "No Joe. You have asked that at least ten times. They said they would be back when they were done and they will. Now either stop grumbling or call Vanessa or Nancy yourself."

Joe was about to respond when he noticed the girls walking towards them. Jumping up he wrapped Vanessa in a tight hug. "Finally! What took so long?"

Vanessa shared a look with Nancy before answering her boyfriend. "Just some girl stuff."

As Joe glanced down at the bag Vanessa was holding, she was glad that Nancy had thought of the idea of going into another store to hide the real contents. "Looks like you bought a lot. That is a big bag, Nessa."

Nancy winked at Vanessa as Vanessa's face started to heat. "Yes, well……let's head to your house. Nancy and I have more girl stuff to do and I think you guys should take us out for a nice dinner after that."

Joe grinned widely as Nancy and Frank both sputtered at the dinner suggestion. "I think that is a great idea, Nessa. What do you think Frank? You willing to escort our lovely Nancy to dinner? We can make it a double date."

Frank glared at his brother, his face flush with blood. "I don't need you to suggest dates for me, bro. I can find them on my own." He quickly continued as Nancy whirled around to look at him. "Nancy, care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Her gaze softened and she nodded. "Yes, sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.- Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate them all. _

Mr. and Mrs. Hardy were sitting at the dining room table when the four entered the house. Mr. Hardy's eyes opened wide at the site of all the bags parading into the room. "I see the girls had fun." He smirked at his sons expressions. "And you two were begging to be allowed to date only a few years ago."

Joe stuck his tongue out at his father before giving him a hug in greeting. "She may be a shopaholic but I still love her." He winked at Vanessa over his shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

Frank grinned. "As I am single I think I will refrain from saying anything in the present company." Nancy elbowed him as Joe and Mr. Hardy laughed.

Mr. Hardy shook his head and pointed at Frank. "Let me tell you son, silence is not always golden." He shot Nancy a wink. "Like in this instance, it could get you in trouble with the girl you wish to date." Frank and Nancy both turned red at the comment.

"How so, Dad?" Joe was curious enough to ask.

Mr. Hardy looked over at his wife, took her hand and smiled. "Sometimes the best thing to do is tell her she is not what others are inferring. Like now, Joe is implying Vanessa is a shopaholic but Nancy seems to have more bags so what does that make her?"

Frank's face burned brighter as he sputtered. "That is not what I meant about not saying anything!" Everyone laughed but Frank. He turned to Nancy and grabbed one of her hands. "You know I did not mean that right?"

Nancy looked into his eyes and nodded, unable to keep from grinning. "I know, and so does your family, they are just giving you a hard time."

Frank relaxed a bit before turning back to his parents. "How did you know I asked Nancy on a date?"

Joe shifted uncomfortably as Mr. Hardy waved to his wife's cell phone. "Your brother was kind enough to text us on the way home." Frank glared at Joe.

Joe shrugged and grabbed Vanessa's hand. "So, 'Nessa, want to watch a movie?"

Vanessa laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, you are on your own. Nancy and I have some things to do and you two are not allowed."

Joe glanced over at his widely smiling brother. "Please??"

Vanessa laughed and kissed his pouty mouth. "We will be done soon. Why don't you and Frank spend some quality time together while we finish up and we will go to dinner?"

Joe mumbled. "If I'm still alive then sure."

Vanessa giggled at his theatrical statement and turned him towards Frank. "Don't kill him please. I would like a date for my meal tonight."

Frank nodded. "No problem. I will only maim him." Frank pulled Joe towards the back door leaving the girls with their parents.

Nancy looked over to Mr. Hardy. "Have you spoken with my father?"

Mr. Hardy took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Yes, I explained the situation. He was very relieved to hear from me. He would have liked to speak with you but I asked him to wait a few days before having that happen as we are not sure what is going on. He agreed and sent you his love."

Nancy's face softened. "Ok. No other phone calls have come in right?"

Mrs. Hardy shook her head. "No, Dear, nothing new. You girls go on and do whatever it is you are going to do without the boys. Have your date night and we will discuss what to do tomorrow." They watched as the girls grabbed their bags and headed upstairs.

After they were alone Fenton turned to his wife. "I hope whoever this is calls soon. Carson is very worried and frankly, so am I."

Laura squeezed his hand. "I know but all we can do is wait."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frank whapped Joe upside the back of his head. "Ow!" Joe rubbed the sore spot before sitting in a lawn chair. Looking over at Frank he winked. "What was that for?"

Frank shook his head at his brother's teasing question. "Did it ever occur to you not to tell everyone that I asked Nancy out?"

Joe met Frank's gaze. "Everyone? I hardly think Mom and Dad are everyone. What's the big secret?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "I just did not want Nancy to think I expected anything. Now you and Vanessa know, my parents know……I just don't want her to feel obligated."

Joe shook his head at his brother's idiocy. "First of all Nancy would not feel obligated. She likes you. You two have always had something between you." He held up a hand as Frank went to interrupt. "No don't say anything. It's the truth stop denying it." Frank nodded and stared off into the back yard. "Second, I think you are being an idiot."

Frank stiffened and met Joe's gaze. "How so?"

Joe took a deep breath before explaining. "Look, I have not pressed you on whatever it was that happened with Callie." Frank's eyes turned dark at her name and Joe rushed on. "See? I can not even say her name without you getting all pissed off." Joe stood and started pacing. "Vanessa knows and won't tell me. She feels you may be mad at her for still being Callie's friend."

Frank stood up. "I'm not mad at her. It's not her fault and I would never ask her not to be someone's friend no matter what. I just can't ask her things like I used to."

Joe grabbed Frank's shoulders. "Why not? What did Callie do that was so horrible that you no longer trust my girlfriend."

Frank moved away from Joe and to the rope swings that were tied to an oak tree in the yard. He sat down and waited for Joe to join him. Joe sat next to his brother in silence, waiting for and hoping that Frank would finally open up to him.

"I trust Vanessa." Joe snorted and Frank gave him a look. "I do! I just don't want her to be in the middle so I just don't say anything."

Joe nodded. "Ok, I guess I can understand that but what is she in the middle of besides a break up?" Frank studied the tree bark closely. "Come on, Frank. I know it had to be more than you two just decided to call it quits."

Frank paused a moment than nodded. "Callie was cheating on me."

Frank had spoken so quietly that Joe thought he misheard him. "I'm sorry. Repeat that please. I thought you said she was cheating on you….." Frank's eyes met Joe's and he was struck by the deep pain in his brother's eyes. "How do you know?"

Frank took a breath and looked at his feet, studying the dirt. "You know, about a month ago, when Callie called and cancelled our date because she was sick?" Joe nodded but said nothing. "Well, remember how I was feeling antsy so I went out on my own?" Joe nodded again but realized his brother could not see him. "Yeah, I invited you with Vanessa and I but you said no thanks." Frank nodded. "Well, I went for a drive and ended up by that new restaurant by the lake. Lakeside or Lakeshore Inn. As I was driving by I thought I recognized someone in the window. I turned around and parked the car. There seated in a booth, right there for all the world to see was Callie." Frank ran his hands through his hair rather roughly. "At first I thought maybe there was a good reason. But then I remembered she was supposedly sick. Why lie if it was for a legitimate reason?" Frank brought his head up and met Joe's sympathetic gaze. "I don't remember much but I do remember walking in past the hostess. I stood there, watching for a moment. I swear I was made of stone. I was about to leave when I saw them kiss. And it was no peck believe me." Frank buried his face in his hands and bit his lip. "The next thing I know I am over there yelling at her and she is yelling back and then I end things and leave. I haven't seen nor spoken to her since." Joe laid a comforting hand on Frank's shoulder. They sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vanessa and Nancy were both sitting on Nancy's bed with clothes strewn about the room. Vanessa glanced at all the piles and gave Nancy a helpless look. "Where do I start?"

"How about we work from under to outer? Since the lingerie is the important part." Nancy winked and Vanessa nodded.

"Ok, I will start with the babydolls since if I wear one of them I will need to wear a skirt or dress definitely." Nancy nodded and handed her the pile. Vanessa took the pile and headed for the door. "Wait, what if someone sees me walk to and from the bathroom?"

Nancy bit her lip. "Well, you could always change in here. I can stand outside and you can let me know when to reenter the room."

Vanessa shook her head so hard her hair bounced around. "No, then Joe will know what I am trying on. He knows I have no problem trying on clothes in front of other females."

Nancy nodded. "Well I could just lay on the bed face down to give you privacy and you tell me when to flip over."

Vanessa nodded. "Ok, that could work."

Nancy flipped onto her stomach. "Just let me know when." Vanessa licked her lips nervously and then started to undress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_3 hours later……._

Vanessa and Nancy had chosen the perfect complete outfit for Vanessa to wear for Joe. Nancy could not wait to find out how much Joe liked it. Vanessa had promised details. The girls had quickly picked up the room before getting ready for dinner. Nancy was a bit nervous as she and Frank were actually going on a real date. Not pretend for the case. She kept pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming. Vanessa had found this emerald green wrap dress that perfectly complimented Nancy's skin, hair and eye color, while Vanessa was wearing a brown dress that fell to her mid-thigh. The girls had taken their time with their make-up, hair and jewelry and were finally ready to meet the boys downstairs. Joe, in his infinite patience, had knocked several times over the last few hours complaining about not getting to see his girlfriend. Nancy had assured Vanessa a multitude of times that when Joe saw why he sacrificed her time, he would be very glad and willing to do so again. Vanessa preceded Nancy downstairs and Nancy couldn't hold back the giggle at Joe's expression.

He walked forward and twirled Vanessa around. "Wow. Well worth the wait."

Vanessa blushed and lightly kissed Joe's mouth. "Thank you."

Nancy finished walking down stairs and glanced around for Frank. "Where is Frank?"

Joe smiled. "Bathroom. His shirt was crooked." Joe flashed an evil grin and the girls laughed. Knowing Joe he probably just made Frank think there was something wrong. Nancy shook her head and walked over to the half bath down the hall.

Knocking softly she called Frank's name.

A muffled reply answered her. "Yeah, one minute. Joe said my shirt was skewed."

Nancy laughed. "I'm sure it is fine. Come on. We're all hungry."

Frank sighed and cast a final look at his reflection. This date with Nancy had him in knots. Taking a breath he opened the door and his jaw dropped. Nancy smiled at him and grabbed his arm but he didn't notice. A sudden white flash before his eyes had him blinking rapidly, trying to refocus on Nancy's outfit. Joe's laughing made him grimace.

"Sorry, Frank, I really had to get a picture of you drooling over Nan's outfit." Vanessa high fived her boyfriend before grinning at Nancy. "Though we got a two for one deal on that shot."

Frank and Nancy both blushed and looked away from each other as Vanessa and Joe walked over to say good night to Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. "Well, I guess we should go."

Frank swallowed hard but his voice was still a bit husky as he responded. "Yeah." He held out his arm to Nancy. "Shall we?"

Nancy smiled shyly while hooking her arm in his. "We shall. "

Grinning at each other they quickly walked to the door, waving as they made their way to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N.- Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. RL got in the way majorly. Hopefully I will be able to find a few poepl who are still interested in this story. lol Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! I so appreciate the input and praise. :) My apologies for this chapter has not beed beta'd. Since there was such a long break I just wanted to get it up so please excuse any missteps. :) For those of you who do not like explicit sexual content please do not read this chapter. This is rated M++ lol. _

_Nancy sighed as she snuggled into Frank's arm. Dinner had been fabulous and she was feeling very relaxed. She and Frank felt so comfortable with each other now, after the awkward beginning to the night, that it felt as if a huge weight had lifted that was weighing down their natural desire to see the other in a romantic light. They had sat in companionable silence for the trip to the restaurant while Vanessa teased Joe mercilessly about his impatience. As they were seated by candle light it was next to impossible to hold any awkward tension that lingered after the stress of the last few days and she and Frank really took note of the other's reactions to the charged atmosphere. Finding no lingering desire to run in either, they held hands below the table as they ate. After a decadent chocolate dessert, that the foursome split, they danced a bit to ease the ache in their full stomachs. _

_Nancy shivered slightly at the memory of heat that swept through her as Frank wrapped her in his arms and drew her close to dance the first time. Letting her eyes close a moment she held the memory, enjoying the sensations that swept through her even if she was slightly disappointed when he pushed her back to a respectable distance soon after. The evening came to an end after dropping Vanessa off at home with a promise to bring her things by tomorrow. _

_Upon arriving home Nancy had hoped for a good night kiss, lord knows Vanessa got one hell of a whopper from Joe, but finding Mr. and Mrs. Hardy had left the three a quick note letting them know nothing new had happened with the calls and to be up at 8am for a meeting on what to do now since over 24 hours had progressed since the initial contact, it seemed nothing was going to come of it. _

_Joe had grumbled about the early call time and gone up to bed but Nancy and Frank were still rather wired. Upon mutual agreement they each went to their respective rooms to change, Frank into a black undershirt and shorts and Nancy into a new blue, v-neck nightgown, and now they were cuddling on Frank's bed again with the TV on low. Frank had joked about putting boxers on the door knob but Nancy had swatted him and handed over a note to attach so no one would worry. Though she doubted with Mr. Hardy home that anyone really would this time around. _

_Nancy glanced up at Frank's face, studying every line. He had such a strong jaw and she longed to run her lips along it. She did not know why but the fire that burned during dancing was still simmering in her stomach and it seemed nothing was going to douse it. Shaking her head at her thoughts she burrowed her head back into his arm and tried to focus on the TV._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Frank could hardly contain the grin as he noticed Nancy studying him. He wondered what she was thinking as her face turned slightly red. Once he was sure she could not see he allowed the grin to cross his face. Dinner had been amazing and the dancing that followed was…….. well…….. let's just say he kept having to distance himself from her warm body so as not to let her in on what he was thinking. Chuckling to himself he curled her form more into his. _

_He was still debating kissing her but the thought of all that had transpired held him back. Between his father being kidnapped then mysteriously home, his break up, her separation and everything in between, he wondered if he may have misread her signals during dinner that she felt the same way. He glanced down at her titan head. Seeing how she kept studying him out of the corner of her eye made him relatively sure she would not kick his ass for just a kiss. After all, it was not like it had not ever happened before. _

_Deciding to go for broke he cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet his, holding her gaze so he could back off if she indicated for him to. Seeing nothing but anticipation in her blue depths he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips gently over the softness of hers. When her fingers threaded through his hair, he smiled and pressed a fuller, harder kiss to her mouth. As the kiss slowly deepened he unknowingly shifted their bodies until he had her under his form, his arms held taut so as not to crush her, with their mouths melded together in the tempestuous kiss he had been dying to give her since she arrived on his doorstep. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Fire ran through Nancy's body at Frank's kiss. Everywhere his body lightly brushed hers seemed to light up with sensation and it was better than her memory!! She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss to draw in breath and he pressed his forehead to hers, panting as well. His eyes moved over the top half of her body and up to her eyes over and over again thrilling her with the heat she saw reflected in the deep brown coloring. Out of patience with the indecision in his eyes she took matters into her own hands. Using the fingers at the back of his head she pulled his mouth back to hers "Don't stop." She whispered against his lips. _

_Frank's response was immediate. Thrusting his tongue deep he relished the small moan that passed through her lips at the intrusion. Their kisses intensified and he began to make the occasional foray along her jaw, neck and upper chest returning again and again to her impossibly welcoming mouth. With every brush of a kiss or breath on her skin Nancy's back arched and pressed into the solid wall of muscle that was Frank's body. Embolden by her passionate responses to his lips, Frank allowed a shaking hand to tentatively caress along the underside of her breast. Expecting to be rebuffed, his eyes almost bugged out of his head when she moved his hand to cup her clothed breast fully and arched her hips into his brushing his erection, which was almost painful already. Groaning deep within his throat he lightly toyed with her hardened nipple before capturing her mouth once more. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged he let the tension out of his other arm and came down on her fully. They both groaned in unison when his hardness pressed between her parted thighs. Immediately realizing the intimacy, Frank broke the kiss with a pop and tried to pull back. _

_Nancy noticed his movement and caught him with her legs to press him closer. "Don't leave. This feels so good." His eyes glazed over a moment at hearing her voice all breathy and moaning with her legs pressing him as close as possible. Ignoring his mind telling him to pinch himself to be sure he really was awake he watched her chest rise and fall with every ragged breath. His mouth ached to taste her breast but he did not want to push her too much. So far he was amazed she had let him do as much as she had, considering it __was_ their first date and all, and he did not want to spoil their evening. Unable to atop himself he ran a fingertip over the swell of her nipple and licked his lips, pausing to see her reaction.

Nancy shuddered beneath his touch at the intense look on his face. Part of her could not believe how far she was letting things go but no one had ever made her feel like this. She and Ned had been intimate on numerous occasions but it always felt rushed, like they both had places to be, something better to do or did not want anyone catching them. Frank's single minded focus was intoxicating and was causing her to be almost unbearably aroused.

Besides they had known each other forever and if she did not feel the pressure of his mouth suckling her soon, she was going to scream. Making up her mind she slowly moved her hands under the V of her nightgown and, nervously, released each breast to his view. If she had any doubts about how it may seem to him that she was being so bold after only one date, they were melted away by the stunned look on his face and she cupped his jaw. "Please? I ache for you to suck on them." Inhibitions now gone, Nancy moaned and arched her back as he licked his lips again. "Now…."

Frank stared at the fleshy, white globes offered to him a moment before he felt something snap inside and divested himself of his shirt. Leaning down he sucked a nipple deep into his heated mouth and groaned at the sweet softness of it. He dimly noticed Nancy grab a pillow to muffle her voice and was briefly glad she had enough mind left to think of others in the house since he sure as hell didn't. In his haste to switch breasts he accidentally caught her nipple with his teeth and he winced at what he thought was a pained gasp. "I'm sor…." His apology was lost in Nancy's mouth as she kissed him deep and hard.

Groaning at her exuberance he realized she liked it and decided to have a little fun with her. Testing his thought he lightly pinched the very tip of her neglected nipple. Nancy's nails dug into his shoulders as her hips ground into his. Just when he thought he couldn't get harder, she proved him wrong. Smiling Frank finally found his voice. "Someone likes it a little rough huh?" He gave a wicked grin as Nancy flushed from head to toe. Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her flushing beneath him he paused in consideration.

Feeling a little more in control he set himself back from the warmth she presented and, giving her time to protest, pulled her nightgown up and over her head. His breath caught painfully in his chest as he realized it left her bare beneath him. Savoring the sight he leisurely ran his eyes over her form, carefully catching her arms as they moved to cover her body. "No, don't." Her blush burned brighter as he stared. Just when she thought her head would implode from the pressure Frank spoke softly. "You're perfect."

Any tension that had filled Nancy's form released with those words. It didn't matter if she died tomorrow. Frank Hardy thought she was perfect naked. Glancing down she saw he still wore his boxers. "No fair." He raised an eyebrow at her statement. Flipping her hair back she winked saucily at him and pointed to his shorts. "You are still wearing those. No fair." Frank laughed but made no move to remove them. Nancy arched an eyebrow at him and he flushed. "Are you sure you want these off?" She looked him up and down taking in the contours of his muscled body. She swallowed painfully and nodded. "Oh yeah. I want to see what is under them." She grinned at the blush that covered Frank at her words but she grabbed his hands when he moved to correct her complaint. "Let me, please."

The air stalled in his lungs but he nodded. Lying back on the bed he lifted his hips as she, in an agonizingly slow manner, removed his remaining clothes. He saw her eyes darken as they perused his form and decided to continue with the teasing he had been doing before she got any other ideas. Sitting up he pulled her alongside him. "You know, I can not help but wonder what would happen if I do this…." He lightly ran a hand along her leg to her upper inner thigh. Dancing light circles along it with his fingertips he flicked his tongue along her stomach and then gave a hard pinch to the skin connecting the groin to the leg. Nancy almost knocked him in the face with her hips she responded so violently.

Frank chuckled low and pressed a soft calming kiss to her mouth. "Well, isn't this an interesting factoid to learn." Nancy moaned and covered her face with the pillow. He nudged the corner. "Hey, come out from under there." Nancy shook her head and he ran a light fingertip along her ribs. "Hmmmm, I am learning all kinds of interesting things about you." Pausing for effect he begins to list them while tapping a finger on each rib. "New Nancy likes……nipple torture, light pain, biting…..who knew you were such a kinky….ooof!" Frank trailed off as he suddenly had a mouthful of pillow. Sputtering he pulled the pillow away and, without a thought to the consequences, pounced.

Nancy squealed as Frank wrenched the pillow away and pounced her. She wiggled a bit as he playfully whapped her side with the pillow. His left hand cupped the hip attached to the leg that had involuntarily wrapped around him at his pounce. She had her left arm outstretched to ward off any attack and the other hand gripping his shoulder to keep him from pinning her. It took them both a moment before realizing their new positioning but once they did they lost all pretense of playfulness.

A small moan came from someone as their lips met in a kiss filled with fire. Frank dropped the pillow to the ground and gripped Nancy's other hip so her legs were completely wrapped about him, closing him tight to her. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of her ready and pressed against him. "This is probably really bad timing on my part for this to come up but….." Nancy nodded. "I know what you are asking and I have done this before. You?" Frank let out a sigh, not quite of relief as it confirmed something he didn't really want to know but, at the same time, he really did not want to hurt her. "Yeah…." Was as far as he got before she moved her hips just right and he found himself buried to the hilt inside her.

Brushing the hair from her face he leaned down to kiss her, trying to smother the sounds each were making. He knew there was no way for his parents to hear them with the way the house was set up but Joe was another story and if there was anything he did not need…… the thought trailed off on a loud groan as she clenched her muscles around him. He released her mouth as he changed the tempo to a faster pace. Leaning down he nipped a nipple as he relished the tight heat of her. Running a finger over the extended bud between her thighs he cherished the light sound that tore through her lips unfettered.

Nancy bit her lip on a loud gasp as red hot heat flowed through her veins at Frank's touch. She could feel it building and wished she could postpone it forever as the feel of him inside her was too good to give up. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she peaked on his deepest thrust. She was sincerely glad he had enough mind to press his lips to hers once more so the sounds she made as spasms shook her body did not leave this room. She was filled with a feeling of languid warmth as Frank joined her soon after….which was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread and mortification as she and Frank both tensed at the sound of a voice.

"Duuuuuuuuuude!! I told you to put boxers on the door knob. I so did not need to see this!!" Joe backed out of the room with his eyes covered and closed the door. Frank glanced down at Nancy and kissed her quickly. "Would love to stay and cuddle afterwards but…" He stood up and covered her with a blanket before handing her the nightgown and pulling on boxers. "I have to go make myself an only child."

Nancy found a smile through her embarrassment. "Ok, kill him once for me too." As he turned toward the door she stopped him. "Oh, and while I would much prefer he suffer a bit first……if you make it quick we may still have time for that cuddling before sleep pulls me under." He winked. "Sounds perfect." Nancy rose from the bed after the click of the door closing and redressed herself. Glancing around she lied down to wait knowing it could be awhile before Frank returned. She hoped fervently that Joe had not seen much and glanced at the door. _'Next time we lock it….'_ was her final thought before curling up and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to post this since I realized how long it has been since I updated this story. Rest assured I have not forgotten it and actually have 2 chapters written and waiting for my beta. She is just taking her sweet time. Hopefully one chapter will be up sometime today or tomorrow. I hope everyone still has an interest in this story and will forgive my absence. I am also writing this note as a warning that I am going to change the rating of this story to M to make sure it is in the right characterization. I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy.

Many thanks,

Seph.

P.S. There is a poll on my profile regarding Ned and Callie. This has nothing to do with this fic but another one rolling around my head and I just wanted to get some feedback from the fans before I decide fully where I want things to go so please vote. Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

Fenton awoke to the phone ringing incessantly. Catching himself before he answered it, he gently shook his wife awake and motioned for her to get the phone.

"Hello…"

"_By noon today I want your sons and the Drew girl on a flight to Syracuse. They are to stop at a rest area on route 81 between exit 31 and exit 32. Under the garbage can in the Women's room there will be a note with an address on it. They must be at that address by 6pm or your husband's ear will be in the overnight mail."_

Before Laura can speak the line goes dead. Shakily she hangs up the phone and tells Fenton everything they said. Quickly getting up from the bed they dressed hastily and Fenton shooed Laura downstairs to get the coffee started while he went off to wake the boys.

* * *

Joe awoke to a loud pounding on his bedroom door. Groaning he pulled his pillow over his head and called out "Too early, come back later," before snuggling more comfortably beneath the blankets. The next thing he knew his father was looming over him.

"Joe, up and down stairs in 15 minutes. I am off to wake Frank and Nancy."

Joe grumbled a bit and then his father's words penetrated his sleep starved brain and he hopped out of bed shouting. "No!" At his father's eyebrow he quickly followed "I will get them. You go help Mom and we will be right there." Relaxing a bit at his father's nod he rubbed the back of his neck none too gently while trying to figure out how to explain his behavior. He knew his father let it drop for now but later he would be questioned and after the talk he and Frank had last night he did not think it would be a good idea to tell the whole truth. Shrugging it off for then he quickly dressed and went off to wake the love birds.

* * *

Frank was awoken by a gentle hand sliding down his chest. Confusion scattered over his face before last night's memories seeped in and then a broad grin replaced them. Letting his eyes open he met the beautiful blue eyes of Nancy.

"Morning." She said brightly and lightly kissed his lips. Frank's smile grew as he drew her back for a deeper exploration. "Mmmmmm. Good morning, I think is what you meant." Nancy laughed and continued to swirl her finger along the skin of his chest. "Definitely good morning. I am actually slightly surprised by how good." Frank grabbed her hand and kissed the finger that had been idly touching him. "I know what you mean, with everything that has happened with being unsure to our fabulous time last night, it feels like I should feel embarrassed or something……I don't know." Nodding, Nancy leaned up to press another kiss to his mouth. "It seems so surreal that we are so comfortable lying here with each other. I mean it is not every day we are in the same bed after being so intimate." She trailed off chuckling. Her chuckles turned to a shocked moan when Frank suddenly rolled her under him and pressed between her thighs, effectively moving the nightgown out of his way. "What are you doing?" Her voice was low and breathy as his hands held tight to her hips.

"Making the best of a rare occasion. Any objections?" His question was asked on a sharp intake of breath as Nancy pressed herself tight to his groin. Shaking her head she slowly ran her hands up his smooth, muscular back. "None at all. I am at your mercy." Grinning Frank slowly leaned down to brush his mouth along her collar bone. Thoughts of last night's activities filled his head and he jumped from the bed.

Nancy pouted as he walked away. "Where are you going….." she trailed off, thoughts lost to her dry mouth as she saw him resolutely turn the lock and head back to her while kicking off his boxers. Frank's eyes blazed with barely tempered heat as he resituated himself where he most wanted to be and ravished her mouth with a tempestuous kiss. Pulling back only when he had her panting he smirked and replied. "No Joe to walk in again." Nancy's face flushed with color at the reminder of the end of their evening. "Good." She bit her bottom lip. "He did not see anything right? What did you two talk about anyway?" Frank's gaze traveled along the lines of her form as he braced himself on his hands over her. "Just my ass and I will tell you later. Right now the last thing I want to do is talk about my brother. Suffice it to say he still lives."

Nancy drew in a stuttering breath as Frank divested her of her gown and feathered his tongue over each nipple. "Good." Frank's antics made it impossible for her to think of further conversation so she relaxed back and enjoyed the warm sensation coursing through her body. She was so primed for him already that his careful attention to her nipples were borderline painful as much as it was pleasurable. Part of her was cognizant enough to be grateful her reactions last night did not put him off. She was all ready to have to slink off to her room in the light of day after the things he did to her. She moaned a bit loud as he bit her nipple just as the memory shot through her as well. Frank glanced up past her now heaving chest and smirked once more. "Shh, I doubt anyone is awake at this hour but let's not chance it."

Cheeks flushing, Nancy brought him up for a long kiss. "I promise to be on my best behavior." At her coquettish smile Frank felt like he had walked into a dream he frequently had and decided to go for broke. Running his hand down her body he closed his eyes and just felt her soft skin under him. Taking a moment to gather some courage he took a deep breath before meeting her blue eyes. "Really now? How about a bet then?" Nancy's smile grew to a grin. "A bet on what?" "I bet I can make you moan loud enough for someone else to hear which, as previously stated, would make you a "bad" girl and therefore you would owe me something." Nancy's brow quirked. "What would I owe you?" Frank did not even hesitate. "You would owe me a fantasy come to life scenario."

Nancy was silent while she contemplated what to do. She knew things were happening so fast between them but it felt so right she just could not seem to stop. Deciding to stick with what her intuition told her she nodded. "Agreed but if I win you owe me something." Frank nodded "Deal." Nancy quirked her eyebrow again. "Don't you even want to know what you owe me?" He shook his head. "Nope. First of all, I know I am going to win and second, I cannot think of a reason not to be at your mercy." Goose bumps broke out over her flesh as his voice deepened and the heat flared between them hotter than before. Struggling to breathe she nodded. "Seal it with a kiss?" Frank's eyes flashed. "Definitely."

Nancy closed her eyes and waited for a kiss that never came. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she barely managed to restrain a loud gasp at the sensation of Frank's tongue lapping her clit. She moaned low in her throat and sank her fingers deep into his thick, dark hair. As his wicked tongue circled her most sensitive spot her jaw clenched as she forced out, "Not what I meant." All the response she got was teeth lightly sinking into her clit making her hips almost rear off the bed. Luckily he had the foresight to tighten his grip and kept her in place for his marauding tongue. Heat leaped along her frazzled nerve endings and began to build to higher and higher states as he loved her with tongue and teeth. Chest heaving she glanced down her wet glistening body as Frank pressed two fingers into her opening causing a keening noise to break past her lips, effectively losing the bet and causing lights to dance behind her eyes. As her body calmed she forced her eyes to stay closed, not quite ready to see the smug look on his face. Smiling she took a deep breath and opened them to an intense Frank who, rather than smug, looked more animalistic. Not giving her a moment to catch her bearings he mounted her and thrust deep, plundering her mouth to keep the noises to a minimum. At the unexpected but welcome change, Nancy quickly wrapped her legs around Frank's fast pumping hips. Their breathing was in tandem as they stared deep into the other's eyes. Frank unexpectedly pulled back as he felt her walls begin to clench and before Nancy could think to ask what he was doing she found herself on all fours being taken hard and fast from behind. The growling coming from his mouth sent shivers along her back and she was immediately caught up in the ferocity of his possession. Arching her neck she flipped her hair over a shoulder only to find it too being caught up in his animalistic fury. He wound the titan strands in his fingers and pulled back hard causing a small, pleasurable scream to be emitted from Nancy. At the sound he lost what control was left as he plunged into tight heat again and again only calming once the muscles clenched him like a vise and then sweet release.

* * *

Joe shifted his weight uncomfortably as he heard the sounds coming from Frank's room. The last thing he wanted to do was hear this but if he went down without them one of their parents, most likely their father, would come up and then what? So feeling a bit green, Joe stood trying to focus on anything but what was going on in that room. He had already tried knocking numerous times but, and it was no wonder by the sounds, all to no avail. He jumped up as he heard a scream echo through the hallway and cursed the air blue. _"What the hell are they doing? Don't they know there are others in this house? I hope to god our parents did not hear that!!"_ Running an agitated hand through his blond hair he took a deep breath and realized there was finally silence. Pausing a moment to be sure their father was not on his way up Joe squared his shoulders and prepared to knock.


	9. Chapter 9

Nancy lay sprawled on the bed with the pleasant weight of Frank pressing her into the sheets. Her body felt like jello and she did not think she could move ever again. _"Who would have thought controlled Frank had that inside him?" _A smile graced her face as a shiver raced through her at the memories of the last moment replaying in her mind. That had to have been the hottest sex she had ever had. She couldn't wait to see what she owed him. Losing the bet was looking more promising by the minute. She shifted her weight slightly and began to ponder the possibilities of his fantasy with her new found insight.

--------

Frank was mortified with his behavior. He had known she enjoyed a bit more than he thought she would as far as biting and such but he could not believe how far into his enactment he went. What possessed him to take her so hard without even checking with her? He sincerely hoped she was still speaking to him. Wincing as she shifted, he carefully pulled back from her. Mistaking her groan for a noise of pain he rolled her over gently to face him. "I am so so sorry." Miserable brown eyes met confused blue. Nancy grasped his hand and cocked her head. "Sorry?? What for?" A look of confusion passed over Frank's face but before things could continue he heard the knock on the door. Fervently praying it was not one of his parents he quickly tossed Nancy her nightgown and slipped on his boxers. Once seeing she was also decent he opened the door to a grim faced Joe.

"What are you…"

Joe holds up a hand. "No time to explain." He barges past Frank and took a seat on the bed, realized what just happened and where and got up to move to the computer chair. Nancy and Frank's faces flushed bright red at his movement and they both avoided looking at each other or Joe. "I will so tease you two later but right now we have a bit of an issue. Dad came by my room 20 minutes ago and told me to get downstairs in 15. He was going to come here…." Nancy's face paled at that, "but I convinced him I would get you two and get down there. I don't know what happened but Dad is going to shit bricks if we are much longer. What are we going to say happened?"

Frank ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Why didn't you knock?" Joe checked the urge to slap his brother and instead relied on sarcasm. "Geee, why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah!! I did!! I have been trying to get your attention for at least 15 of those minutes." Frank and Nancy looked chastised. Then Nancy swung her gaze to Joe. "Are you saying you have been out there listening to us??!!" Her incredulous tone made a blush run down Joe's neck. "I would not say listening but I knocked and then I would try to think of anything else but what was going on in here and then I would knock again. I did not want Dad or Mom to get by me so I thought it safer if I just sort of barricaded the area."

Nancy pressed her face into a pillow before responding. "Alright, this is what we do. I am going to put this moment on hold till later. You and Frank go down stairs now and I will be down in a moment. Tell them after our late night you had trouble waking me and you were trying to wait for me but I shooed you off when you realized we were late already and then I will come down shortly after that. Ok?"

The boys nodded and Nancy took off for her room hoping no one else was able to listen in on her morning activities.

-----------

Fenton was pacing the foyer waiting for his sons and Nancy to arrive. They were already 5 minutes past their allotted timer and he was getting to be impatient. Laura rested a consoling hand on her husband's arm. "Calm yourself honey. The boys have time yet to leave. You know they are not dawdling on purpose."

Fenton took a deep breath before bestowing a small smile on his lovely wife. "I know but the thought of them possibly having someone and them mailing us their ear if we miss a deadline is not something I can just not be concerned about." Laura wrapped her husband in a tight hug. "We will figure this out, now go sit, breakfast is getting cold and I do not want my efforts wasted."

Chuckling despite the serious situation he dipped his wife back and gave her a lingering kiss. "Trust me, love, your efforts are anything but wasted." Keeping an arm around his wife they made their way into the kitchen where they found Joe and Frank standing by the table.

"What took you so long and where is Nancy?" Fenton asked as he took in his rather guilty looking sons.

Laura smirked to herself as she watched a deep, red blush cross her eldest son's face. "She is getting ready. We had a hard time waking her so she will be down in a minute." Laura watched her son's face grow redder with every word and knew he was lying. Glancing over at her husband she held an amused chuckle as he simply nodded and gestured for everyone to sit. Sometimes for a famous detective he missed the most obvious of things. She made a note to sit her son and Nancy down to talk about things later.

-------------

Nancy changed into clothes as quick as she could and dashed to the bathroom hoping that splashing some cold water on her face would wash away the 'just had fantastic sex look". She had a feeling Frank's mom would know something was up if she went down stares overly bright eyed and bushytailed and was trying to seem more sleepy. Unfortunately the awesome time with Frank was betraying her every move and she could not keep a slight bounce from her step as she bounded down the stairs and into the dining room.

--------------

Fenton released a long breath as Nancy made her appearance. Standing behind his seated wife he rubbed her shoulders absently before explaining. "I know you are wondering why you are awake at such an hour." At their nod he continued. "Your mother received a phone call this morning detailing where you are to be and when or else she will receive "my" ear in the mail. Obviously they likely have someone they think is me and it is likely very important they continue to believe that since they may not keep a hostage they do not need." Without even giving them time to digest he continued. "You three need to go pack. You are going to Syracuse on a flight in three hours. I have already arranged for you to pick up a car when you land. The kidnappers gave specific instruction for you all to go to a rest area off 81 between exit 31 and 32. Nancy will need to look under the trash can in the women's restroom for further instruction." He took a breath and squeezed his wife's hand tightly. "From there we are out of the loop. Call us when you land. I will give you my cell number to use in case of emergency otherwise call the house." He let silence reign for a moment before shooing them from the table so they would not miss their flight.

Laura hugged her husband tight to her once they fled. "Sweetie, you have to calm down. We are all concerned for whoever they have but you need to give them time to digest before they run off to save the world." Fenton chucked his wife lightly beneath the chin before lightly kissing her. "I know. I just don't like not knowing." She pressed her head into his shoulder. "I know neither do I but I cannot help be grateful that, if they have someone, it is not you." He held her tight until Nancy, Frank and Joe came down ready to go.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N.- Just a filler chapter to give some Frank and Joe brother time and a little N/F talk time. I am working on the next chapter now though so hopefully I will get it finished and posted soon. This is also unbeta'd as I did not want to wait to post. Please excuse any tense issues as they tend to be my downfall lol. _

_P.S. So far I have only gotten four bites on my poll, which is on my author page, I need more input to get a better idea of where to take this other story taking up space in my head. Thanks!!  
_

"Can I have your peanuts, Frank?" Joe asked as he took the small packet from his brother's tray. Frank rolled his eyes but let him snatch the snack. "You know, it is customary to wait for a yes before taking what you are asking for…." Joe grinned as he popped a handful of nuts. He went to respond but Frank placed a hand over his mouth. "Please swallow first. I don't want to wear peanut bits." Joe snorted a bit but did as requested. "So, what is this thing with you and Nancy?"

It took Frank a moment to catch up with what Joe was asking as it was completely not what he had expected to hear. A red flush ran up his neck as he thought of that morning and being caught en flagrant delicto by Joe the evening before that. "I….." He trailed off as he realized he did not know what to tell his brother. He and Nancy had not really spent a lot of time talking and it had not dawned on him that they so easily entered into a sexual relationship without any thought or talk of the future. He knew things were not awkward between them but he had no clue where they stood relationship wise. Realizing his extended pause may seem a bit suspicious to Joe he quickly settled on saying, "We have not talked everything out yet but I think she and I are in the same place. After we get "our dad" back, she and I will likely figure things out more then."

Joe's eyebrows rose as he took in Frank's words. "You mean to tell me you two……twice…….with no commitment spoken between you?!" The flush on Frank's neck grew brighter. "Well, no, not exactly. We kind of got caught in the moment." Joe slapped his brother on the arm. "Good for you. I didn't know you had it in you to just go with the flow like this. Especially on an intimate level." He gave his brother a wide grin. Frank gave a tight smile in return as his mind whirled a mile a minute. He had not even thought about commitment. On his end it was a nonissue for he had always carried a torch for his gorgeous female co-detective and, as Joe pointed out, he was not so casual when it came to sex. Now he was suddenly sweating wondering if she was going to be as willing to be with him as he was with her. Technically Ned was kind of in the picture still and, while Nancy seemed to think things were over, what if Ned wanted her back instead of a break up? Something must have shown on Frank's face for Joe placed a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Hey, Frank. Don't sweat it. Nancy likes you. There has always been this chemistry between you. Don't worry." Frank tried to smile and nod but failed as his thoughts kicked into overdrive and spilled past his lips. "But, what if she doesn't like me enough? I mean, things with her and Ned aren't even fully over." At Joe's raised brows he quickly explained. "I mean, she says they are over but since it is just a break and not a break up at this point, what if he wants her back?" Frank ran an agitated hand through his hair as Joe sat in stunned silence, unsure of what to say to make his brother feel better.

"I have an idea," a soft feminine voice broke through. "You could ask her."

Frank's face paled a bit as he heard Nancy's voice beside him and Joe took a sudden interest in fluffing his pillow. Due to the late flight schedule he and Joe were seated together but Nancy had been placed a few rows back so it had not even occurred to him she would hear anything. Glancing into her face he was relieved to see no anger just a bit of confusion. "I was working my way to that. Joe just now made me realize all of this with his questions." He silently hoped the honest answer would keep them from having any discussion turn into an argument. She nodded before taking the seat across from Frank. "Not that I am not happy you are closer but…."

Nancy cut Frank's question off with a wave of her hand. "I just explained to the flight attendant that we were all travelling together and asked if I could have this unoccupied seat so I could be near my group of friends. She gave me the green light so, here I am." After a moment of tense silence she asked. "Should I move back to my original seat?" Frank quickly grabbed her hand. "No! I mean, of course not. I am glad you are closer." He gave her a small but real smile that grew as she returned the grin.

"Hey, Nan?" Joe waited till he had her attention. "Trade with me? I think you two need to talk a bit and I can doze there as easily as here." Nancy and Frank each gave Joe a grateful smile and they made the switch.

As she settled into the seat beside Frank she took his hand in hers. "Let me start ok?" Frank nodded and turned so he was facing her and could meet her blue gaze. Nancy collected her thoughts for a moment before beginning, "I know things between us happened at a bit of a fast rate that has our heads kind of in a spin but I know, for sure, that things are over between Ned and me. I actually have been debating calling him and telling him things are 100% over but…." She paused unsure of how to explain herself. "I am just not sure if I feel right doing so when I am in a different state and unable to meet with him." Frank squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I understand you think he deserves a face to face meeting but, if your situations were flipped, would you want him to not tell you?" Nancy slowly nodded. "Ok, then I will call him as soon as it is safe to." She took in Frank's handsome features. "Now as to what I want from you, I want to see how things develop and the sky is the limit. I don't want to rush this or anything so I can understand if you want to slow down considering things have gotten a bit out of hand but I just felt I had to let you know, no worries, I am here on my end." She bit her lip somewhat nervously knowing she had basically just indirectly hinted at deeper than like feelings and she just hoped he did not freak out about it. She knew it was too soon for love talk but that didn't mean she couldn't let him subtly know, provided he even got subtleties.

Frank could not contain the grin. "Good." He kissed her for a long moment before saying his piece. "I don't want to slow things down. I will admit I am a bit shocked at us for jumping first and thinking later but I do not regret that we did and I am glad we are both "here on our end"." He said with a wink that made Nancy blush and sort of laugh. "Like Joe said, we have always had chemistry, let's see where it takes us." They sealed their new relationship with a long, breath stealing kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N. So here it is. The next installment. I will admit that it took me longer than I meant for it to and my only excuse is class got in my muse's way. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I apologize that it seems to be more filler than action. Here is hoping that is on the horizon. lol_

_12 hours later…._

An exhausted Nancy Drew was ready for a warm bed, food, and meeting up with the brothers. The three of them had had to split hours earlier due to the directions of the notes leading them to multiple different places and still having time limits. So far it had been nothing but a wild goose chase. As Nancy approached the hotel desk, she fervently prayed that this was to be the note that gave them a break in the case that seemed to be nothing more than making them chase their tails. Pulling her hair back into a quick ponytail, Nancy put a smile on her face for the night clerk.

"Hey, my name is Nancy Drew and…."

The night clerk smiled broadly and cut off the rest of her sentence. "Ah yes, Ms. Drew. Right on time. Here is your room key. Please sign here."

Nancy took the key a bit bewildered and quickly red over the sign-in sheet before writing her name. "You were expecting me?"

The man's eyebrow rose. "But of course ma'am. You phoned earlier to let us know of your arrival. Everything has already been prepared in your room along with your belongings. Feel free to make use of our all-night room service, as you also requested there is champagne chilling in your room. Please feel free to call me if you require anything further."

As he turned away Nancy briefly considered pressing for more information, but found she was way too exhausted to even phrase a coherent question and so went to the elevators without further thought.

Once the door opened to her floor she made slow progress to her room, looking for someone lurking around checking up on her. Seeing nothing she slowly made her way into the room. The suite was huge and well lit. Her eyes zeroed in on the dinner tray with the chilling champagne and a note with her name scripted. Still keeping an alert eye out for an intruder she made her way to the note and flipped it open.

_Enjoy the night for another day dawns_

_Fenton Hardy yet lives, same old song_

_Follow the notes as if they were life_

_For if you do not follow through_

_All you will bring is strife_

_And the Hardy boys will no longer want to know you_

Nancy sighed as she closed yet another rhyme with no clue as to what was going on. She was getting rather sick of being the played rather than the player. Quickly making her way through the multiple roomed suite she made sure she was alone before deciding to take a shower then calling for food and getting an update on the boys. No telling how much sleep she was going to get, but at least she could be clean and well fed.

Joe was ready to punch someone. Every note was a damn dead end and he was getting mighty sick of it. Now he was cold, and because of a sudden storm, soaking wet and in desperate need of the calming influence of his girlfriend. Hell, at this point he would even take his level-headed brother. He ran across the street looking for somewhere to hide out the storm for a moment as his phone rang. Cursing a blue streak he quickly yanked out his phone and said a curt "What?!"

"Jeez, Joe, that will teach a girl to check on you."

Joe ran a hand over his face and struggled to remain polite. "Sorry, Nan. Long night."

"No luck on your end either, huh?"

Joe chuckled, but it was not the sound of happiness. "Not even any. Now I am caught in the rain hiding under an awning hoping for a break before I get to my destination."

"I just got to my final one, for the night anyway."

Joe's hand squeezed the phone. "What do you mean?"

A soft sigh came from the phone. "Just that my last note lead me to a hotel and there was a room ready for me and a note letting me know to rest up till the next note's arrival. No clue when that will be though."

A loud noise filtered through the phone. "Joe? You all right?"

Joe rubbed his hand a bit from where his knuckles had connected with the metal store covering. "Yup. Peachy. Just some metal flapping the wind."

"All right. Have you heard from Frank?"

Joe looked around trying to see through the rain. "Not yet. I am supposed to call him soon."

"Ok. I will check in with him then. I hope you get indoors soon. It is supposed to snow tonight."

Joe glowered at the ground. "Me too. Thanks for the heads up. Go call Frank and be all mushy. I am going to give 'Nessa a call."

"All right. Be safe."

Joe hung up the phone and quickly dashed over to the all night diner he saw down the street. He had an address to find and hopefully a bed to climb into of his own soon. He'd call Vanessa once he knew where he was going.

Frank walked into the reception area and made his way up to the counter. He did not see anyone around and was about to walk into the bar area when the concierge popped out from the back office.

"May I help you?"

Frank paused a moment before introducing himself. He was taken a bit aback by the wide grin on the man's face and before he knew it the man was pressing a box and a room key in his hand.

"Great to see you sir. The room is prepared just as you asked. She was not suspicious in the least. Hope you have a great rest of your night."

Before Frank could process all the words the man had disappeared back into the office. Looking down he saw a room key with the number and a small jewelry box. Shrugging he decided to explore the room, hoping it would give him a clue. Once he was in the elevator his phone rang. A grin moved across his face. "Hey you." He said in a soft tone.

"Hey. Having any luck?" Nancy asked.

"Not yet. Have you spoken with Joe?"

Nancy chuckled. "Yeah. He was not his usual charming self since he is stuck out in the cold rain."

Frank laughed. "Well here is hoping he gets somewhere warm soon. It looked like snow was soon behind."

"I warned him of that."

The elevator dinged and he began walking toward his room. "So where are you?"

"I am at my last stop."

Frank pressed the card into the slot to enter the room. "And where is that?"

Frank took a look around and saw a well lit room with champagne chilling. He heard a muffled female voice and tensed. "Hey Nan, let me call you back." He flipped the phone closed and quietly made his way to the room the voice came from. He vaguely recalled the man downstairs talking about a woman, but in his tiredness had forgotten about it. Now he wondered who this person was and he hoped they had really good answers to the questions piling up in his mind.

Nancy hung up the phone with a frown. Frank was never so short and now she was worried that something had happened. She worried her lip and hoped he was all right and would call her back soon. She sat upright at the sound of something hitting the floor just outside her bedroom and fumbled around for something to use as a weapon. Her hand curled around a heavy book and she slid behind the door as it slowly opened. Without a second thought she brought the book down on the back of a dark haired head.

"Ouch!!"

Nancy's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the voice. "Frank?!"


End file.
